


Keep It to Yourselves

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting his dads together, Rory discovers the unforeseen consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It to Yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fistis](http://fistis.tumblr.com) for the Canoe Christmas exchange.

Rory Hummel-Evans should have been happy. Heck, he should have been thrilled. After all, his mission had finally succeeded. His dads were back together, just as they were supposed to be, and Rory’s hard work had paid off. After weeks of hanging mistletoe, locking them in rooms, and generally trying to force Sam and Kurt to interact, they had finally given in and started dating.

But Rory was not happy at all, because there was one consequence of his success that he hadn’t planned for. And that was the kissing. Making out. Snogging. Face-sucking. It was constant. In the hallways, in the choir room, the locker room, and once Rory had even seen them in Miss Pillsbury’s office while she had her back turned looking for a pamphlet (she had finally found the one she was looking for, entitled “Love Is Great - But Keep It to Yourselves”).

Ever since Kurt and Sam had gotten together, they couldn’t keep their hands - or lips - off of each other. And Rory had to witness every horrid moment.

Rory was genuinely happy to see his dads together (and of course relieved that his future existence was assured) and it was fun in a way to see his dads young and in love. But no teenager wants to watch his parents make out, and Rory was no exception. And so every time Sam and Kurt held hands or kisses or made eyes at each other, Rory couldn’t control the expression of disgust on his face.

He tried not to let it show, he really did. But the other glee clubbers had begun to notice the way Rory looked at Kurt and Sam. Aunt Rachel had even forcefully suggested, in her terrifying way - which was made all the more terrifying by the fact that teenaged her was just as domineering as the Rachel Rory knew - that Rory join the school’s PFLAG group so he could become more accepting of gay relationships.

And finally, after one particularly long make-out session, _Sam and Kurt_ noticed Rory staring unhappily. Sam looked betrayed and Kurt furiously opened his mouth to say something but before anything could happen, Mr. Schue walked in to start the glee club meeting.

After class, Rory hurried to catch up to them to explain himself. “Sam, Kurt, wait!” he shouted, almost forgetting to use his Irish accent for a second.

Kurt tried to keep walking, but Sam’s hand was linked with his, and so they both came to a sudden stop as Sam turned.

“Dude, I thought you were my friend,” Sam said sadly. “I mean, I told you I was gay before anyone else and you said you were fine with it.”

“I am! I’m totally fine with it, Sam,” Rory rushed to explain.  
“Then would you care to explain why you were looking at us as if you were one of the many Neanderthals at this school? I thought you were Sam’s friend too, Rory… I thought you were _my_ friend.” Kurt’s fingers tightened almost imperceptibly around Sam’s.

“I…” Rory was at a loss for words. Hearing his parents’ disappointment wasn’t any easier, no matter what year it was. “I-I didn’t mean anything by it, honest.”

Kurt and Sam didn’t seem convinced. Rory cast about for a way to explain without giving away too much of the truth. He sighed. “Look, I never told you guys this, but I have two dads.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at Kurt, who was still staring expectantly at Rory. Rory continued in a rush, “And- I just miss them so much and you guys remind of them because Sam you’re so dorky and Kurt you bring so much talent to everything you do, and I can see how much you love each other, just like my dads, and I’m really sorry I glared at you guys, I guess I just got a little homesick.” Rory paused for a breath, hoping his little speech had had the desired effect.

For a moment, neither Kurt nor Sam moved or changed their expressions, though Sam’s cheeks colored. But then Kurt’s eyes softened and Sam broke out in a wide grin. “Why didn’t you just say something?” Sam asked. “You know you can come to me about homesickness.”

Rory smiled in relief. “I know,” he said, “I just didn’t want to bother you, what with you and Kurt being so happy and all.”

“Nonsense,” Kurt said. “We’re always here when you need us. Why don’t you come over to our house? We were going to watch _Gypsy_ -”

“You mean _Avatar_!” Sam interrupted as the three of them started to move down the hall.

“Sam, we just watched _Avatar_ last week. Don’t you like any other movies?” Kurt said exasperatedly, but with a smile on his face.

As Rory listened to his parents bicker, he grinned. Everything was going to be okay.

***

After that incident, things had gone much more smoothly. Rory had become a regular attendee at Sam and Kurt’s movie nights, and Sam and Kurt had made an effort not to make out quite so blatantly while Rory was there. (Though from what Rory could tell, what they got up to after he left was a completely different story.) Rory, in turn, tried not to let it get to him when they did, though he never was completely comfortable with watching his dads make out.

When it came time for Rory to go back to “Ireland,” he felt sad to be leaving the friends that he’d made, even as he looked forward to returning to his normal life. He was saddest to be leaving Sam and Kurt, as he’d gotten to know his parents as friends and equals, not something many people his age could say.

Having accomplished their goals, Rory, Sugar, Harmony, and the others gathered in an empty classroom at McKinley for their transport back to the future. As they activated the device, Rory shut his eyes tightly, fighting a sudden fear that he’d done something wrong and that somehow his parents wouldn’t be together, that he wouldn’t exist.

There was a flash of light and suddenly Rory could sense a change in his surroundings. He opened his eyes cautiously and breathed a sigh of relief as he arrived back home in his own bedroom not three hours after he had left it, thanks to the miracle of time travel. But Rory’s pleasure was short-lived, as he soon heard his fathers’ voices as they moved down the hall to their bedroom.

“Come on, Rory went over to Harmony’s house, we should have a few hours before he gets back,” Rory’s dad said.

“But I was going to watch _Avatar_ agai-” Rory’s other dad abruptly stopped talking and let out a load moan.

“Oh God, I should have just let myself disappear,” Rory said to himself as he swiftly searched his room for his headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/14555100477/fic-keep-it-to-yourselves).


End file.
